


Empty Envelopes

by merong63



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Killjoy being emo, most probably OOC Viper, not an angsty fic tho ahahaha, pseudo-confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Viper receives envelopes for a few consecutive days... but there's nothing in them.(God bless the soul of the one who sent them to the controller.)
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Empty Envelopes

**Author's Note:**

> preemptive apology if it doesn't make sense ahahaahahahaha

The first time it happens, Viper merely brushes it off as someone having forgotten an envelope on her desk. Why wouldn’t she, when there’s nothing inside the said thing?

But, on the next day, when there’s another empty envelope, of a different style this time, sitting on the same spot on her desk, Viper’s brows furrow half in curiosity and half in annoyance. (I mean, what the hell is she supposed to do with the blasted thing? Eat it?)

Instantly, the controller decides to get to the bottom of the situation.

Setting the envelope back down where she picked it up, Viper doesn’t spare any more moment before trooping down to the resident information broker’s office; she’s gonna need a certain equipment if she wants to get this done immediately.

Unsurprisingly, the masked sentinel is more than ecstatic at helping the chemist with her current circumstance.

Viper has to restrain her groans the entire time Cypher is installing a surveillance camera at a strategic spot in Viper’s lab.

The “thank you” she offers the Moroccan at the end feels so forced in contrast to the natural elation in the latter’s laughter as he bids the former a cryptic “good luck.” Viper pays it no mind, focused as she is on her task.

Tomorrow, tomorrow she’ll know, and she’ll be done with all this. No more weird things on her desk and, more importantly, no more cameras, prying eyes, and privacy invasions.

For now, though, she must endure.

The next day couldn’t come more slowly for Viper.

She spent her night tossing and turning just to get a decent sleep… but her brain had other ideas (such as who ~~she wants her mystery person~~ the envelope-culprit could be).

When she sees her bedside clock turn 5:00, she sighs in defeat, gets up, and goes about her morning routine.

She finds herself in the kitchen twenty minutes later, and she decides to make use of her time fruitfully by cooking breakfast. It’s then that it dawns on her that she could’ve just staked out her lab to find out who’s been leaving envelopes on her desk; that there really wasn’t any need to get Cypher involved in her situation.

Viper groans, chastising herself in her head as she goes about food preparations.

At 8:00am on the dot, Cypher leads Viper into his office to review the tape from yesterday.

He didn’t have to back it up too much before a figure who’s definitely not the chemist shows up and, unfailingly, leaves another envelope. They did it quickly, gone as fast as they came in. But that didn’t matter much… Viper would know them anywhere in an instant.

Brows furrow at the sight before her. Questions whirl, some unbidden and some obscure. She must find out, and soon.

Turning to the other person in the room, Viper trains green serpentine orbs towards her companion. “I don’t have to remind you what would happen if you don’t act accordingly, do I?” she says in the most even voice that renders her statement cold to the negatives.

Cypher gulps. He masks it with an awkward chuckle before giving Viper the correct answer.

The controller leaves the sentinel’s office without another word or glance and heads straight to another – to the one where the answer she seeks would be.

It doesn’t take her long to get there, and she knocks promptly.

“Come in,” a voice half-shouts from inside.

Viper does as she’s told. She also doesn’t waste time in going after what she wants.

“We need to talk,” the controller announces as soon as she appears before the agent inside the room.

Just as the American is about to ask the questions burning in her mind, a small explosion occurs, splattering paint of various colors all over the work desk and, unfortunately, over the face of Viper’s companion.

Viper is stunned to silence. Her companion, on the other hand, appears to be mustering all of their willpower not to explode like the booby-trapped bot they were tinkering on earlier.

“Right. That- um… could you just give me a minute?”

Viper nods, and her companion drags themself towards the bathroom, all the while grumbling in a tongue that Viper is barely conversant on. She does catch Raze’s name, confirming her theory about the instant episode.

The chemist sighs, as she walks further in the room. A thought of making herself comfortable crosses her mind, and she promptly sits on a chair in front of the work desk.

Her eyes scan the ~~clutter~~ contents on top of the desk: gadgets, plans, designs – all typical. But one thing in particular, a tiny part of which is jutting out from under the base of the desk lamp, piques the controller’s interest.

Looking towards the bathroom’s direction, Viper carefully lifts the desk lamp and retrieves the envelope placed under it. She opens it, while she keeps an ear out for movement.

She never expected, however, that what would catch her off-guard is the very thing she’s being all covert for. Because this envelope is not empty.

_I’ll send you empty envelopes_

_For you to fill with what you will._

_Send me your love, send me your lies;_

_I’ll figure out which,_

_If I ever break free_

_From the charm you sent it with._

_I’ll send you empty envelopes,_

_Cos God knows I’ve given everything;_

_That there’s nothing left of me;_

_And I’m just waiting on what’d be spared me:_

_Scraps of affection, scads of affliction –_

_There’s no difference when you’re this empty._

Viper stares at the note she found inside the envelope for a few more seconds, not entirely sure what to do or how to react. She feels herself reeling, though, but she elects to attribute that to her lack of sleep the night before.

With bated breath, she places the note and envelope back, before exiting the room, just a few seconds shy of Killjoy’s return from the bathroom.

The following day, when Killjoy is about to drop off another one of her empty envelopes, she sees the one she left the day before.

Curiously, as she always feels, she opens it. Her eyes widen upon seeing a card inserted in it. And those same orbs widen further upon reading what is neatly scribbled.

 _Good morning, Mäuschen_ _._

_You know, you could at least leave me that greeting? A girl can’t be impressed with nothing, you understand._

_Besides, I know you’re capable of coming up with something more, something better. That poem you wrote but didn’t send is a wonder, after all._

_V_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm obsessed with Viper's laughter  
> i keep hearing it in my head  
> i probably would dream of it


End file.
